The Best Present of All
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Bella and Edward celebrate Christmas a little early. BellaEdward. One-shot.


The Best Present of All

* * *

Bella looked around the cottage with a satisfied smile, everything was perfect. The tinsel hung in great dips from one beam to another, garlands of holly and mistletoe draped artfully around the support beams and the tree radiated its own glow, weighed down by the sheer amount of red and gold baubles Alice had thrust in her arms the night before.

She perched on the edge of the kitchen counter and waited for Edward to return home. The moment the word decorating had come up he had left to go hunting. She suspected Emmett and Jasper had joined him and thought that perhaps this aversion to domestic improvement was a family trait because Carlisle had been putting in a lot of extra hours at the hospital as well.

Just as she was starting to fidget with the hem of the red dress Alice had insisted she wear she heard the unmistakable sound of Edward's body moving through the trees toward the cottage. She jumped to her feet, took a deep and highly unnecessary breath and plastered a welcoming smile on her face.

"Is it safe to come inside?" he called from the front gate.

"Yes, no scary reindeer are going to jump out and eat you," she teased, grinning at his face moments later when he appeared at her side.

"I would probably eat him first you know," he grinned back at her, leaning down to kiss her cheek, the smell of blood still clinging lightly to his skin.

"Did you and your brothers catch anything fun?" she asked, watching his eyes move from Christmas decoration to Christmas decoration.

"Not at this time of year," he made a face and she wondered just what they had found to snack on, hopefully none of the Forks residents would discover poor Fido missing in the morning.

"Bella the house looks …" he started, looking around still.

"Great, I know. Alice helped me," Bella beamed.

"I was going to say Christmassy, but great works just as well," he said.

"You've always known just what to say," she sighed, smoothing the front of her dress and biting her lip.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked, not hearing their daughter crashing around in her room, playing music entirely too loud.

"She and Jake are having Christmas dinner with my Dad and Billy, there is some game on tonight. We were invited but I turned it down,"

"Any reason _we_ didn't want to go?" he asked, showing his disapproval like he always did when she made decisions for the both of them. He hated being left out which only ever happened when it came to her since she still had the ability to keep many of her thoughts to herself. It made tormenting him so much easier.

"Because I thought _we_ could share an early Christmas. Alone," she explained, her eyes taking on a gleam as she looked him up and down.

"Oh and how will we spend this rare moment of solitude?" he asked, taking a step toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well," she breathed, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling back, "I thought we could exchange gifts and then …"

"And then …?" he prompted.

"Roast marshmallows?" she suggested teasingly.

"Hmm, and here I was thinking we would be making wild passionate love, the kind we hardly ever get to indulge in because there is a sixteen year old sleeping in the room next to us,"

"Don't forget the boyfriend that the sixteen year old sneaks in through her window almost every night," Bella added.

"Oh, yes, we can't forget about him," Edward added, already backing her toward their bedroom.

"I thought we were exchanging presents first," Bella whined when he picked her up in his arms and walked into their bedroom.

"Gift giving is best done when naked," Edward stated firmly, causing Bella to burst into giggles.

"Who told you that?" she asked as he dumped her in the middle of the bed without ceremony.

"I think I read it in a greeting card once," he said absently, unbuttoning his crisp white shirt with inhuman speed.

"Must have been some greeting card," she muttered, watching as he revealed his gleaming white chest inch by inch.

"I think it was one of those ones with a half naked woman on the front," he mused, removing his pants in one movement.

"Naturally, because only naked woman can provide such pearls of wisdom,"

"Speaking of naked, why aren't you?" he asked pointedly, climbing back on the bed to curl up next to her.

"I don't know, all this talk of intelligent naked women must have distracted me. Help me with the zipper," she said, rolling over to produce her back. Edward slowly lowered the zipper to reveal the smooth flesh from her shoulders to her lower back. He leant down to kiss a path up to her neck and she shivered in anticipation.

"I can't remember a time when we were alone like this in our own home. You know, as much as I love taking you up against a tree sometimes its nice to do this in our own bed," he whispered into her hair, running his hands down her arms, taking the sleeves of her dress with them, exposing her naked torso.

"You know, if you just let Renesmee stay over at Jake's every so often then this wouldn't be such a rarity," Bella replied, bringing up their longest running argument.

"Over my dead body," Edward growled, flipping her over and glaring down at her.

Bella reached up and smoothed the crinkles from his eyebrows, tracing the lines down to his mouth and rubbing her thumb across his lower lip. He flicked his tongue out and gently nipped at her skin.

"I sure Jake can arrange that if you don't cut him some slack. They're in love Edward, they shouldn't have to sneak behind our backs when everyone knows full well what they get up to when the door is closed," Bella said gently, defending her daughter's choices.

"I don't want to speak about it anymore," Edward said with finality, moving his hands to her hips to remove her dress completely, caressing her naked flesh and relishing the feeling of it against his own. Bella sighed and rubbed up against him like a cat in heat.

"Mmmm, it's been too long," she moaned, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Yes, because this morning was a lifetime ago," he teased, kissing his way along her jaw, letting her use her body to stimulate them both.

"I know," she groaned, completely missing his sarcasm, her hands reaching lower now to rub against his lower belly, close to the nest of crisp hair. His breath hitched as his mouth sought hers, shaping and moulding her lips until they both pulled apart gasping.

Bella's small hands found his erection, pressing hard against her belly and they both hissed in pleasure. He began to kiss her in earnest, any conversations fled his head as their bodies gave over to the intense pleasure they both were experiencing.

He shifted his body lower until he was nestle between her thighs, his whole body shaking in an effort not to take her then and there. It was always like this, an instantaneous burst of fireworks between them.

Her tongue lapped at his lips, urging him on as she too began to shiver in his arms. He let her kiss and caress him a moment longer before pulling away with a loud gasp, "If you expect any kind of foreplay you better stop doing that," he rasped.

She pouted but lay back obediently, knowing he had to have his way with her to be fully satisfied with the evening. He started at her neck again, suckling at what once was his favourite spot when she still human, remembering her sweet smell. She mewled in pleasure remembering too and began to shift restlessly.

He moved further down, his hands gripping her waist as his tongue lapped at her shoulders, the dip in her collar bone and finally finding one taut nipple, which he took in his mouth with a sharp tug. She gasped and bucked against his ministrations, feeling her head swim with each tug and all sensations shot straight from her breasts to her core.

"Edward, please," she moaned breathlessly and he grinned up at her as he began to place small kissed down the centre of her rib cage until he reached the apex of her parted thighs.

"How could I refuse you anything when you ask so sweetly?" he whispered, his breath washing over her core, causing her stomach muscles to clench and unclench as she fought back another moan. She gripped the sheet on either side of her head as his fingers parted her folds in his tongue began to probe the sensitive flesh.

Her whole body arched into his touch as he put his thorough knowledge of the female anatomy to good use, pleasuring, teasing and ultimately bringing her to a shuddering climax in no time at all. His body covered hers and his thick shaft entered her in one movement before her back even had time to hit the covers. They both gasped and Bella bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out as her over-sensitive sleeve clutched him tightly in welcome.

"Nobody is home remember, you can scream if you want to," he rasped above her, beginning to rock slowly within her, taking his time. She didn't scream but she did let out a low drawn out moan as he began to thrust a few moments later, gaining momentum until his hips became a blur.

He slowed his pace, both of them gasping and writhing against one another. Bella drew her legs high up his back and with the new angle Edward eventually bought them back down to the gently rocking. She let out a choked, gurgling noise as her orgasm approached, his arousal caressing her now tingling walls until they both felt her clench like a vice around him.

Her scream could be heard deep into the forest as she finally gave way to the floodtide of sensations. The sheer erotic sight of his wife coming undone in his arms bought on his own release and Edward's groans joined hers. Minutes later he collapsed on top of her, her arms and legs still wrapped around him as she welcomed him into her embrace.

"Merry Christmas my love," he whispered into her hair. She sighed as he shifted off her and rolled onto his side. She rolled to face him, her nose almost touching his as their breathing returned to normal.

"I really did get you a present," she said.

"You are the best present I could have ever asked for. You and Renesmee, when she isn't being a moody teenager sent to this earth to cause my early demise," he grinned when she slapped his arm lightly.

"I think she will end up killing Jake before she kills you. That should at least make you happier," Bella replied, sitting up to reach over to the bedside table.

"More than you could believe," Edward said, flopping onto his back with a goofy grin on his face. Moments later his vision was filled again with Bella, who was dangling a pair of car keys in front of his face.

"Rose helped me pick it out. It's the new Aston Martin, fresh of the conveyer belt," she told him enticingly, biting her bottom lip when he surged upright and clutched the keys, her hand attached to them and all.

"Oh honey, I knew there was a reason I married you," he said in awe.

"Nothing to do with my blood at all," she laughed, and was surprised when he didn't leap out of bed to race to the families main garage. Instead he leant over to his own beside table and pulled out a small jewellery box.

"You better not have spent a lot of money on me," she warned.

"So it's okay for you to spend a fortune on me, but I have to keep it to measly ten dollar trinkets?" he teased, holding the box out to her.

"Of course, you deserve gifts, I don't need anything," she replied, opening the box to find a tiny gold bell.

"It's for your bracelet so you can stop sneaking up on me," he explained, lifting her wrist and attaching the charm with the dozen others he had purchased her throughout their marriage.

"Aw, but sneaking up on you is so much fun," she teased leaning in to kiss him, reaching behind her to pick up her next surprise.

"We should go and look at my present," he said, pulling back a fraction.

"Later," she purred, pushing him back onto the bed and trying a string of tinsel around his wrists before attaching them to the bedposts, "I want to say thank you for the gift first,"

"You know I can break out of this," he laughed, tugging a little when she pulled back.

"Just humour me," she said, giving him a grin before dipping her head. Edward's next response was a gasp and he didn't get to see his car until the next morning where he felt the need to thank her all over again.

* * *

_To everyone who just read this I would like to wish you a safe and happy holidays and an amazing new year!

* * *

_

_Please Review!_


End file.
